Not in the Job Discription
by OXBastetXO
Summary: Warning Spoilers for "The Storm"


Title: Not in the Job Description

Author: OXBastetXO

Rating: PG-13  
Archive: Please ask first  
Status: complete  
Category: Missing Scene

Summary: Just how Kolya got McKay to talk  
Spoilers: The Storm  
Sequel/Season: Season One  
Authors Note: I don't own them, Gecko and Scifi does. I'm just borrowing them for while and promise to give them back when I'm done, though I might just keep Rodney for little longer ;-)

Author's note: This is for a friend who very graciously got me a copy after our own "storm" aka...what was left of Ivan took my power out 20 minutes into the episode.

* * *

Rodney swallowed nervously, he had a really, really, really bad feeling about this. Behind him, he heard the distinctive snick of what really, couldn't' be a knife. That had to be his overactive imagination or these Genii were really a whole lot crazier than he had given them credit for.

Kolya smiled at him darkly. "Now, Doctor McKay. You **will** tell me what I wish to know."

Rodney cleared his throat with a panicky cough. "What makes you think I know anything?" He flinched when he heard just how frightened he sounded. _Get a grip, Rodney. They want you alive. Just think, what would Sheppard do?_

Kolya took another step toward him and he took an involuntary step backward only to run into another one of the Genii. The man grabbed him and in the very short panicked struggle that followed, Rodney found himself wedged into between two burly Genii and the control panel.

_Oh, crap._

Kolya held out his hand and a man stepped around to were Rodney could see him and placed a very, very sharp looking knife in the Commander's hand. Kolya cold smile deepened and he looked at the knife appreciatively.

"Minds are like knives, Doctor McKay. One must work to keep them sharp and one must used them if one wished to get what one wants," he said, running a thumb along the blade. A thin lined of scarlet appeared and he stuck the edge of his thumb in his mouth and the scarlet disappeared. He leveled his icy glaze at Rodney. "Where is Major Sheppard?"

Rodney swallowed against the hard lump forming in his throat. "Doctor Weir said he was on the mainland."

Kolya tsked and shook his head. "Incorrect." He nodded to one of his men and Rodney flinched a fist thudded into his lower back and pain stole his breath for a moment. He fought the tears forming in his eyes.

"We will try this again," Kolya said mildly. "Where is Major Sheppard?"

Rodney grit his teeth. "Do I look like his babysitter?" he snapped.

That earned him another punch in the back and his knees threatened to buckle a moment, but he keep them under him. Oh, this was really not what he got hired by the Air Force to do.

"I tire of this, Doctor McKay," Kolya said, his eyes on the play of light across the silver knife blade. "It would be much easier on you if you would just cooperate."

"Stuff it," he grunted, struggling to catch his breath.

Kolya nodded to his men and one of them buried his fist in Rodney's stomach. Stars novaed behind his eyes a moment and black shapes danced a merry jig with them. He finally managed to drag in a breath and another fist connected with his stomach and his knees buckled, but the two men flanking him held him up. This kept up until some dim part of his mind that was actually paying attention to something other the fists hitting him and immediate need to breath at some point registered Kolya telling someone to stop and sweet blessed air filled his lungs again. He gasped like a landed fish for several moments before things went from the sort of grayish tint back to full and living color again.

The Genii nodded to the two men and they pulled him back upright. Kolya was starting to look annoyed. Bad. Very, very bad.

"Where is Major Sheppard? And what is the plan you have for saving this city?"

"And you really think I would tell you?" Rodney bluffed, wheezing.

The Genii smiled, a cold dark thing that chilled Rodney to the bone. "Oh, I know you will."

Rodney couldn't hide the shiver that shot through him and that only seemed to please the Genii more. He stepped forward and grabbed him by the front of his jacket. "We wouldn't wish this become unpleasant, now would we, Doctor McKay."

"I think it's already a little late for that," Rodney said softly, trying to hold his gaze, but it was like looking into eyes of one of those Wraith. No life, no pity, no humanity at all.

Kolya let go of him and nodded to one of the men. He grabbed Rodney and turned him around, shoving him against the consol. He twisted the scientist's left arm up painfully behind his back, pinning him there. Another grabbed his right arm and flattened it out over the consol. Kolya walked over slowly. He took the knife and picked at the patch emblazoned with the Pegasus symbol. "Now, where is Major Sheppard and what is your plan?"

Rodney watched him, suddenly knowing exactly what a frog felt like it know it was going to be dissected.

Kolya carefully cut the patch off his sleeve and then held it up. "Quite beautiful workmanship," he commented lightly. "It would really be a shame to damage it." He shifted the knife and the tip bit through the cloth of the jacket. Rodney felt it press against his arm and he struggled to keep his breathing even. His heart thundered like a trip hammer against his ribs. He winced as he felt the tip of the knife prick his arm. The pain steadily grew and he jerked. A small cry escaped through his clenched teeth, but Kolya didn't let up. The tip drove on and Rodney felt he was going to be sick. The entire tip of the blade disappeared into the hole in his jacket and then Kolya gave it a twist a look of malicious glee on his face. Rodney couldn't hold back the scream choking him.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and he tried to pull away, but the Genii behind him gave his other arm a hard twist, shoving him back against the consol. The metal edges of the consol dug in sharply against his ribs.

"Where is Sheppard?" Kolya whispered in his ear, twisting the knife a little more.

Rodney cried out again. "He's in the city! I don't know where!"

Kolya eased off a bit. "Good. Very good. Now what is this plan of yours?"

Rodney took a moment to catch his breath, but that wasn't what Kolya wanted and the knife dug in again. Rodney struggled to keep from screaming again. "Lightening!" he gasped out. "We're going to use lightening to power the city's shields!" The pain in his arm eased up a bit. "The city has lightening rods. We're going to divert the power from the grounding system to the shield generators. The shield will protect the city. Sheppard was going to unlock the last of the grounding rod at station three."

Rodney cursed himself, guilt flooding through him. _Why? Sheppard would have been able to take it. Sheppard wouldn't have caved. Why?_ A little voice in the back of his head said. _Because the city needs to be saved. Because Sheppard is smart enough to keep himself from getting killed. Because the Genii need all of you alive for now. _

Kolya thought a moment and then let go of his arm. From the corner of his eye, he saw the crimson flick of the blade as it withdrew from his arm. The arms holding him let go and he slumped down beside the consol, cradling his injured arm, trembling from fear and shock, praying he hadn't just signed John's death warrant. The Genii couldn't. They couldn't be that stupid.

The Commander looked down at Rodney. "Thank you for your cooperation, Doctor McKay."

Rodney screwed up what was left of his courage and glared at him. Oh, this was so not in his job description.


End file.
